


tres

by minigami



Series: problemas de actitud [3]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Es como cuando sueñas que nadie te ve<br/>Y sigues dando pistas, por si alguna vez</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	tres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



Tiene problemas para conciliar el sueño por las noches. Cuando estaba en el internado se pasaba horas escuchando el escáner de la policía, en un intento de no perder la sensación de familia, pero una vez está de nuevo en Gotham es difícil no volver a las viejas costumbres.

Las niñeras que emplean son más eficientes que las de su infancia, pero Tim sabe más que entonces. Después de unos días, empieza a llevarse su vieja cámara cada vez que sale. Al principio no hace fotos, pero pronto encuentra cosas, imágenes de la ciudad que quiere guardar en la memoria para siempre. Comienza a utilizar de nuevo el cuarto oscuro, y pronto los días comienzan a difuminarse. Pasa las mañanas en uno de los institutos públicos del centro, más dormido que despierto, y luego vuelve a casa y duerme hasta la noche.

Es casi como volver a ser Robin.

Ve a Dick una noche, un relámpago azul eléctrico que salta y vuela y desaparece en la oscuridad. Le hace una foto sin pensar.

Cuando Tim vuelve a casa, se encuentra a Dick sentado en su cama. No lleva las botas del uniforme, y tampoco la máscara. Tim bufa, y deja la cámara en el escritorio. Dick la sigue con la mirada, “Ni se te ocurra”, “Oh, venga” y luego le tiene encima. Le pasa los brazos por los hombros y descansa su peso sobre él. Tim suspira, con las manos aún en la cintura de los vaqueros, e imita el abrazo.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Dick huele a sudor y al tejido del traje. Se encoge de hombros y frota la nariz contra su cuello. Tim reprime un temblor, y suspira ─ Dick, pesas.

─ Puedes conmigo. ─ pero se aparta y se deja caer en la cama. Le sigue con la mirada mientras Tim se quita los pantalones y la camiseta y se pone el pijama.

Tim intenta no mirarle demasiado. Dick desentona en la normalidad de su habitación, con su ordenador y sus pósters y sus libros y el armario, cerrado. Cuando Tim se sienta en la cama, vacilante, Dick se echa a un lado. Se apoyan en el cabecero, hombro con hombro. Dick mueve el pie derecho, en un tic nervioso, y le da un golpe ligero con el hombro antes de empezar a hablar.

─ Te ha visto Bruce, antes. ─ Tim contiene la respiración. No está sorprendido por el hecho en sí, pero no sabe cuál ha podido ser la reacción de Batman. Dick no sigue hablando.

─ ¿Y? ─ tiene que preguntar.

Dick bufa, se encoge de hombros.

─ Ya sabes como es. Se ha quedado muy quieto, y ha mirado hacia a ti. Y ya está.

─ Y ya está.

Tim no quita la mano cuando Dick le coge de la muñeca y empieza a juguetear con sus dedos.

 

─ Últimamente paso más tiempo aquí que en Blüdhaven.


End file.
